


[Art] Molting

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas spent hours in his room at the bunker, even going so far as to lock himself in and not coming out at all, this wasn't what Dean expected to see when he had had enough of the secrecy and forced his way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Molting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Crimson Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405949) by [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/pseuds/awed_frog). 



> Part of the Destiel Reverse Bang 2016
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful author who claimed my art and was so great to work with, and is so damn amazing to even include my OTP. You are just so awesome! Personally, I can't wait to read the story and recommend everyone to go read it too! You can find it with the link above here on AO3. Please go check it out!

[](http://imgur.com/LExJIKh)


End file.
